WHAT SHOULD I DO?
by yamanaka tenten
Summary: Seorang pemuda duduk diam di bawah guguran Sakura. Lima meter darinya, seorang gadis menatap diam tanpa suara. Bagaimana bisa, dua manusia yang tidak saling bertegur sapa, ditiupkan rasa yang berbeda? /SPECIAL FOR EVENT 1STCHEERFORTENTEN/Gaara x Tenten/Review?


**SPECIAL FOR EVENT 1ST CHEER FOR TENTEN.**

 **SEMOGA SUKA DAN MAAF APABILA GAK LAYAK BACA T,T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHAT SHOULD I DO?**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **[GAARA X TENTEN]**

 **WARN: OOC, GAJE, EYD, DAN SEGALA BENTUK KEKURANGAN LAINNYA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia,

Hanyalah gadis aneh yang selalu saja datang padanya setiap kali hujan deras membanjiri lesung di pipinya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya pada sebuah bangku panjang ditepi danau yang dinaungi Pohon Sakura bermekaran-tempat biasa pemuda itu bersandar untuk membaca.

Dia,

Entah bagaimana selalu saja datang dengan raut yang sama. Menangis sejadinya tampa ragu. Bahkan meski ia lihat betul adanya orang asing disana, 5 meter darinya. G sepuasnya, tentang orang yang bahkan tidak pemuda itu kenal. Ah, benar juga, pemuda itu juga tidak mengenalnya.

Dia,

Entah sejak kapan mewarnai harinya. Hari seseorang bermarga Sabaku yang dahulunya begitu membosankan. Gadis itu bercerita panjang lebar, entah padanya atau pada dedaunan, pemuda itu tak tahu. Yang dirinya tahu hanyalah, raut wajah gadis itu yang berubah tenang setelah ia keluarkan segala sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Tentang rumah mewah yang seperti istana berhantu, tentang keluarga yang seperti orang asing, tentang meja makan dengan kursi yang kosong, tentang Kakak yang dielu-elukan, tentang dirinya yang dihiraukan, tentang setan-setan yang bertopeng teman, tentang segala hal yang entah kenapa begitu mudah ia ceritakan... entah padanya yang begitu jelas mendengar keluhannya, atau pada kelopak Sakura yang berjatuhan menggugurkan luka? Sekali lagi pemuda itu tak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah... Dia, selalu saja seperti itu. Dan anehnya, Sang Sabaku tak pernah bosan melihatnya, ataupun risih mendengarkannya. Tak berniat mencari tempat yang lain untuk membaca buku, atau pura-pura memasang headset mendengarkan lagu.

Dia,

Lagi-lagi datang padanya...

Ah, bukan padanya, tapi pada bangku panjang itu. Dengan ekspresi yang sama ia langsung duduk dengan nyaman, seolah bangku itu hanya miliknya seorang. Mutiara _Turqouise_ hanya meliriknya sekilas, untuk melihat bagaimana rintik bening mulai mengucur. Mata coklat manis itu kini sembab, bibirnya bergetar namun suaranya senyap. Pemandangan yang sama, di sore yang sama, tempat yang sama, suasana yang sama, serta manusia yang sama.

Pemuda itu, Sabaku Gaara... masih bersandar, membalik halaman yang kini tak benar-benar ia baca. Karena sesekali, manik hijau susu miliknya melirik tampa permisi. Ia masih diam, selalu diam, tak ada satu katapun yang keluar, sepi ini begitu nyaman, setidaknya itulah caranya berbohong untuk menyembunyikan betapa hatinya bergemuruh resah. Tatapannya yang layu, ia tak ingin lagi melihatya. Bibirnya yang membentuk garis lurus itu, ia ingin sekali melengkungkannya. Raut seperti itu, Gaara... ingin sekali mengubahnya.

Nyatanya, ada satu hal yang tak persis sama... Hati dua insan yang bahkan tidak saling bertegur sapa, bagaimana bisa ditiupkan rasa yang berbeda?

Gaara tak tahu dia, siapa namanya? Darimana asalnya? Ia tidak tahu apapun...

APAPUN!

Atau mungkin tidak?!

Yah, tentu tidak semuanya. Karena Gaara lebih tahu dia dari siapapun. Tentang kesedihannya, tentang kebahagiannya, tentang keluarganya, tentang teman-temannya, tentang perasaanyya, tentang bola mata sembab yang ia yakini sangat indah jika tak ada kabut yang menghalangi, tentang rambut senada yang terkadang ia bentuk bola-bola lucu atau ia biarkan tergerai indah seperti sekarang, tentang bagaimana ia begitu cantik kala angin nakal melambaikan rambutnya, tentang kedua kakinya yang sangat hobi ia hentak-hentak ke tanah untuk mengatakan betapa kesalnya dia, tentang dia yang sendirian ditengah keramaian yang mengelilinnginya, tentang lukisan yang begitu disukainya, tentang kuas dan _kanvas_ yang dibakar orang tuanya, tentang impian yang tak diijinkan, tentang keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang seniman, tentang tekat kuatnya yang tak mungkin diketahui Ayahnya, tentang semangat menggebu yang tak mungkin diketahui Ibunya, tentang kemampuan yang tak akan mungkin diketahui Kakaknya, atau tentang mimpi-mimpi yang tak mungkin diketahui teman-temannya!

Tapi seorang Gaara Sabaku tahu.

Dan entah bagaimana, seperti ada yang mencubit jantung setiap kali mata yang berkabut itu mulai teduh. Yah, kau benar... tak ada gunanya menolak, tak ada gunanya menyangkal, karena bagaimanapun rasa ini tetaplah sama, rasa aneh yang hanya muncul setiap kali ada didekatnya.

Pemuda Sabaku ini...

Telah menyukai gadis aneh!

~o0o~

"Ne, apa aku lemah?" suara kecilnya terdengar, bersamaan dengan dibaliknya satu halaman buku yang tengah Gaara baca.

"Apa... aku ini bodoh?" tanyanya lagi, entah pada siapa. Bibirnya melayu, "Aku... sungguh bodoh!"

Yah tentu saja! Karena selalu menangis seperti itu setiap minggu. Ingin sekali Gaara mengatakannya. Tapi tentu tidak akan mungkin keluar dari bibirnya. Lagipula, dia tidak sedang bicara padanya, tapi pada bunga-bunga Sakura yang mulai rontok. Begitu pikirnya.

"Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang menjawab. Mana mungkin ada," Dia tertawa kecut, kemudian menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, seperti biasanya. "Aku sangat kesal! Pada diriku yang selalu saja menunjukkan kelemahanku, sudah kuduga aku benar-benar bodoh. Nii-san benar, aku yang payah ini tidak pantas menjadi bagian dari keluarga!"

Pemuda itu sedikit menghela nafas. Memang benar kau bodoh, kau sangat-sangat bodoh karena membiarkan Kakakmu mengatakan hal itu padamu dengan begitu mudah. Gaara, benar-benar ingin mengatakan dengan lantang betapa bodohnya gadis ini.

"SIAL SIAL SIAL!" teriaknya tiba-tiba, membuat Gaara terkejut meski tak terlalu kentara. "Meski begitu... kenapa aku masih tidak ingin menyerah?!" dari sudut matanya, dapat Gaara lihat kedua tangan gadis itu mengepal kuat, "Aku mencintai seni lukis, aku benar-benar suka... melukis. Aku, tidak mau menyerah untuk yang satu ini!"

Tanpa sadar senyum kecil terpatri dibibir Gaara.

 _'Ganbatte!'_ bersitnya.

~o0o~

Minggu berikutnya, gadis itu datang lagi. Tapi dia hanya berdiri di samping bangku panjang yang biasa ia duduki. Pemuda itu melirik sekilas, kemudian mematri senyum kecil yang samar terlihat. Ia masih diam. Membaca baris demi baris huruf dengan tenang, seperti biasanya.

"Aku... tidak akan bisa kesini lagi!"

Tangan besar yang yang hendak membalik halaman itu terhenti, mendengar satu kalimat yang terucap cepat.

"Orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan putra rekan bisnisnya. Aku...," bibir gadis itu bergetar, mengucapkan kalimat yang tak selesai. tangannya mengepal, tapi tatapannya seolah tak berdaya. Dan Sang Sabaku mematung diposisinya. Tak tahu harus apa dan bagaimana. Tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

"Aku tidak diijinkan melukis lagi. A-aku...," lagi, kata-katanya tak selesai, badannya gemetar. "Aku hanya akan menjadi patung _porselin_ keluarga besarnya. Bertindak lebih dari itu akan mempermalukan semuanya. A-aku harus bagaimana?!"

Kini, ia menangis sejadinya. Impiannya untuk belajar di _London_ tentang seni rupa setelah lulus, tidak bisa lagi ia lakukan. Mengejar mimpinya untuk menjadi pelukis _professional_ , tidak diperkenankan. Bagi keluarganya, sudah cukup dengan hanya menjadi nyonya besar.

 _'Ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk berguna bagi keluarga!'_

 _'Sebagai anak perempuan, inilah takdirmu'_

Kata-kata seperti itu mengaung di kepalanya. Menyesakkan dada hingga tumpah lewat bulir-bulir yang membanjiri dua pipinya.

Nyatanya, ia hanyalah gadis lemah yang tak berdaya. Meski ia sudah mengatakan dengan lantang tentang mimpinya, mereka hanya tertawa. Meski ia berulang kali menyerukan impiannya, mereka menulikan telinganya. Memberontakpun percuma.

Nyatanya, ia hanyalah gadis yang tak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Laripun tak ada gunanya. Toh saat mereka butuh, mereka akan selalu menemukannya. Tak ada tempat nyaman di dunia ini untuk merenungkan angannya selain disini. Satu-satunya tempat damai yang bisa ia temukan untuk mengeluarkan segala kekesalannya, tempat untuk mengungkapkan segala ketidak berdayaannya, betapa tidak bergunannya ia, betapa ingin dirinya meraih bintang dilangit sana.

Di pinggir danau kecil yang tenang, dimana tak ada yang akan mengganggunya. Tidak ada Ayah, tidak ada Ibu, tidak ada kakak, tidak ada siapapun. Hanya ada Danau dengan air yang tenang, Pepohonan Sakura yang berjejer sangat indah saat bermekaran, sebuah bangku panjang berwarna putih, angin yang sejuk, langit yang cerah, dan seorang pemuda yang tak peduli siapa, selalu duduk diam bersandar dibawah salah satu pohon Sakura beberapa meter darinya, seseorang yang selalu menjadi pendengar keluh-kesahnya tampa rasa risih.

Hanya tempat ini, yang ia punya.

"Aku... tidak bisa lagi datang kesini. Dia akan membawaku pergi jauh," lirihnya, menunduk. Ia sangat menyukai tempat ini, tapi setelah kelulusannya nanti, ia akan dibawa ke _China_ bersama suaminya. "Terima kasih, sudah mendengarkan kegelisahanku selama ini. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih"

Kalimat itu terucap, entah padanya atau pada dedaunan, Gaara tak tahu. Yang jelas adalah... apa, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? tubuhnya memaku ditempat. Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang? Pikirannya serasa kosong tak berisi.

"Selamat tinggal!" secepat kilat gadis itu berucap, secepat itu pula ia berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan air mata berlinang.

Apa... yang harus ia katakan sekarang?

Baru saja ia berhasil bangkit, gadis itu telah lebih dulu masuk kesebuah mobil yang kemudian melaju kencang.

Kenapa kata-kata yang penting selalu saja terlambat terucap?

Sesulit itukah untuk berkata _'Jangan Pergi!'_

Kalau begini, dia sama saja bodohnya.

Apa... yang seharusnya ia lakukan sekarang?

Pada seorang gadis yang bahkan tak ia tahu namanya. Pada rasa aneh yang tiba-tiba meresahkan hatinya. Pada Sakura, yang kehilangan temannya.

~0o0~

Sejak awal, dirinya hanyalah penentang tak berguna. Begitulah anggapan keluarganya.

Sejak awal, satu-satunya impian yang dibolehkan baginya hanyalah menjadi pendukung keluarga. Begitulah seharusnya.

Sejak awal, anak perempuan keluarga _Kou_ hanya memiliki satu takdir. Menjadi patung _Porselin_ keluarga.

Ia sudah tahu... Mengatakan sesuatu tentang impian yang melewati batas bingkai yang telah ditetapkan adalah kesalahan. Putri keluarga _Kou_ , harus menjadi nyonya anggun di rumah suaminya. Putri keluarga _Kou_ , adalah pajangan yang menakjubkan, tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Ia sangat tahu hal itu. Karenanya, mengotori tangan dengan kuas bukanlah Putri _Kou_ , karena Putri _Kou_ itu sangat pandai meracik teh _tradisional_ setiap kali ada pertemuan _kolega_ bisnis. Mencorat-marit kanvas bukanlah putri _Kou_ , karena Putri keluarga _Kou_ adalah yang duduk diam dengan anggun di samping suaminya. Begitulah seharusnya. Ia... sangat tahu!

Dan sepertinya, takdir memang tak membiarkannya memilih jalan lain.

Dengan kain sutra panjang berwarna merah tua yang tampa lengan membalut indah tubuhnya, sepatu hak tinggi berwarna senada yang tak biasa ia pakai, polesan _make up_ tipis, serta rambut coklat panjang yang dia gelung keatas, menyisakan poni panjangnya menjuntai disisi wajahnya. Siapapun akan setuju, gadis ini sangat cantik. Dan dapat ia lihat bagaimana bola mata orang tuanya mengkilat bangga.

 _'Beginilah seharusnya putri keluarga Kou!'_

Gadis itu seolah dapat mendengar jelas apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Mereka sekeluarga duduk di sebuah meja makan panjang dengan hidangan mewah yang telah tersedia diatas meja. Warna putih mendominasi. Tiga lilin dengan minyak merah berjajar jarang di sepanjang meja.

Gadis itu menunduk, tak berani mendongak. Meski ia tahu, calon mertuanya yang kini duduk di seberang meja tengah menilainya. Yah, malam ini mereka pertama kali dipertemukan. Gadis itu tak pernah tahu siapa dia kecuali sebuah nama yang pernah disebut kakaknya. Uzumaki Naruto, pewaris perusahaan keluarga _Uzumaki_ yang sudah bnyak membantu bisnis Ayahnya. Tampaknya laki-laki itu belum datang, satu hal yang membuat gadis ini bisa bernafas teratur-setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Ah, dia sudah datang, Tenten!" ucap Shuei Kou-Ibunya. Menepuk sedikit pundaknya agar sedikit menegak. Tapi Tenten tak berani. Ekpresi seperti apa yang harus ia tampakkan sekarang? Bagaimana jika mereka melihat redup dimatanya? Bagaimana jika pemuda bernama Naruto itu melihat adanya air yang mengambang ditepi kelopaknya? Apa, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Selamat malam, maaf membuat anda menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa, anakku. Ayahmu tadi sudah menjelaskan." Ayahnya-Kou Seiguru berucap dengan suaranya yang berat.

Dapat Tenten dengar suara kursi yang digeser pelan, dan dapat Tenten rasakan bahwa calon tunangannya itu telah duduk dengan tenang di meja seberang.

Tangan Nyonya Kou yang masih bertengger di pundaknya mengerat. Memaksa kepalanya untuk mendongak

Orang itu ada dihadapannya. Suasana ini begitu tak nyaman dirasakannya. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Ia ingin pergi ketempat itu. Tempat ternyaman di dunia, untuk meneriakkan segala yang dirasanya sekarang. Ia ingin pergi dari situasi seperti ini. Ia ingin melihat matahari sore yang terpantul di danau itu. Ia ingin merasakan angin sepoi yang selalu menyapanya dalam diam.

Sudah dua minggu sejak kali terakhir ia kesana. Tenten benar-benar merindukannya. Ia merindukan bangku panjang dengan cata putih. Ia ingin... melihat pemuda itu lagi, yang selalu duduk diam di bawah guguran Sakura. Setidaknya sekali saja, ia ingin berterima kasih dengan cara yang benar. Setidaknya sekali saja, ia ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan cara yang benar. Setidaknya, meski hanya sekali, Tenten ingin mengatakan padanya dengan lantang...

 _'Terima kasih, karena selalu mendengarkan keluh-kesahku!'_

Entah sejak kapan, setiap sore di hari minggu menjadi salah satu hal yang ia nanti. Entah sejak kapan, Ia yang tak suka bercerita tentang dirinya pada orang lain, begitu mudah mengungkapkan segala yang dirasakannya pada orang itu. Entah sejak kapan, tanpa disadarinya, pemuda itu telah menjadi kepingan yang berharga.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?!

Tentu saja mengatakan pada semuanya, apa yang ia rasakan! Ia harus mengatakannya, sekarang juga atau tidak akan ada lagi hal yang berharga baginya. Ia harus mengungkapkannya, mengatakan dengan jelas pada mereka. Agar tidak ada lagi penyesalan karena ia yang tidak berbuat apa-apa. Setidaknya, ia ingin mereka tahu, bahwa impiannya belum surut. Bahkan, meski mereka menolak ucapannya, itu masih lebih baik dari pada hanya diam dan mati konyol.

Dengan tangan mengepal ia berdiri tiba-tiba, mencipta bunyi kursi yang di geser paksa. Matanya terpejam. Ia tahu kini semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia tahu keluarganya menatapnya tajam, ia tahu calon mertuanya menatapnya bingung, ia tahu... pemuda dihadapannya terkejut. Tapi, ia harus mengatakannya sekarang! Di tepi danau itu ia berkata bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk hal yang satu ini. Impiannya harus terwujud, itulah cara ia bicara pada keluarganya bahwa Tenten Kou, tidak harus menjadi pajangan tak berarti.

Perlahan ia buka matanya. "Maafkan aku, Uzumaki Naruto-san! A-ak-" kata-katanya tercekat paksa. Matanya perlahan membola dengan iris bergetar. Ia membeku seketika. Melihat sosok yang duduk diam dihadapannya, "K-Kau..."

Ia mematung diposisinya, menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Pemuda yang selalu ia lihat di bawah guguran Sakura! Kenapa dia ada disini?

"Kita belum berkenalan dengan benar sebelumnya, Kou Tenten." Ia memberikan senyum simpul, "Sabaku Gaara, tunanganmu!" ia berucap tenang, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Apakah matanya sedang menipunya? Apa lamunan singkat tentang dia merasuki pikirannya? Atau memang, apa yang dilihatnya ini ... nyata?

~o0o~

Ada beberapa hal yang terkadang tak tercerna akal. Ada beberapa hal yang terkadang kita lakukan tanpa alasan. Tak penting adanya alasan, atau memang tak tahu apa alasannya. Sama, seperti seorang gadis yang tak tahu alasan mengapa ia begitu tenang, setiap kali ia duduk dan berbicara panjang lebar tanpa ragu pada angin yang meniup pelan, pada matahari yang hampir terbenam, pada sakura yang sedang mekar, dan pada pemuda yang bahkan tak ia kenal. Berapakali-pun Tenten pikir, tentu tak masuk akal bagi dirinya merasa begitu dekat meski tak saling melihat. Merasa begitu percaya meski tak saling menyapa. Merasa begitu nyaman bercurah padanya meski tak saling bicara. Ia tak tahu alasan, mengapa wajah pemuda itu yang terlintas di benaknya saat ia tidak berdaya. Ia juga tak tahu, alasan mengapa orang ini muncul saat ini dengan mata _Turqouise_ yang menyapa dalam mata Madunya. Atau senyum kecil yang ia patri, mengalirkan anak sungai di pipinya. Tenten, benar-benar tak tahu. Ia hanya bisa terpaku, dengan mata yang membanjir. Tatapannya lurus, tak beranjak, tak berkedip.

"K-kau, apa yang-"

"Dasar cengeng!" potong pemuda yang kini bangkit dari duduknya. Tatapannya, memaku gadis di hadapannya. Ia mulai berjalan menghampirinya dengan bibir yang melengkung. Jelaga Tenten mengikuti gerak-geriknya. "Kenapa kau hobi sekali menangis, huh?! Padahal aku datang untuk mewujudkan mimpi Tuan Putri yang bodoh!" ucapnya datar, meski begitu, senyum kecilnya belum jua pudar. Tangannya terangkat, untuk menyeka tetes air dari tepi mata kecoklatan milik Tenten. "Ayo kita pergi, Tenten!" jeda beberapa saat, untuk melihat bagaimana raut aneh gadis itu. Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, seolah mengajak _Rapunsel_ keluar dari menaranya. "Ketempat itu lagi." Lanjutnya.

Dapat Gaara lihat, bagaimana pupil gelap milik gadis itu bergetar membola. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka seolah lupa adanya orang lain disekitar mereka.

Mata Tenten bergulir, menoleh pada keluarganya yang kini menatap mereka dengan senyuman.

"B-bagaimana dengan Uzum-"

"Dia tidak akan macam-macam. Sahabatku itu, mana mungkin mengambilmu dariku?!" potong pemuda itu lagi.

"Maafkan kami, Tenten. Kami tidak tahu, kalau kalian begitu dekat." Ucap ibunya dengan tatapan melembut.

"Dan Keluarga Sabaku datang bersama dengan Uzumaki untuk meminta langsung pada Ayah." Kini, Kakaknya-Lee Kou menimpali.

Ayahnya tertawa kecil, menatap Tenten yang kebingungan.

"Yah, Aku sudah diserbu dua sahabatku itu. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana bisa aku menolak!" ucapnya. Yang kini beralih menatap sahabatnya, Rei Sabaku yang juga memasang senyum kecil.

Tenten tercenung lama, terpaku di tempatnya, air matanya kini tak terbendung. Ini pertama kalinya, Tenten merasa... keluarganya berbicara padanya seperti layaknya keluarga. Meski itu sangatlah kecil, Tenten bisa merasakan hangat itu menjalar lembut dihatinya.

Apa, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Menoleh kembali pada Gaara. Dan dengan tiba-tiba ia peluk pemuda itu erat, sangat erat. Mencoba menyampaikan rasa yang tak dapat ia mengerti. Ia tak peduli apa yang akan pemuda ini pikirkan tentangnya, juga tak peduli pada tatapan setiap mata. Ia tak tahu mengapa, ia hanya ingin membenamkan wajah di dadanya. Menangis sejadinya, padanya.

Lagi, dengan tanpa ragu, dengan alasan yang tak ia tahu, ia bertingkah seolah mereka sangatlah dekat. Berkenalan dengan cara yang aneh, mendengar suaranya untuk pertama kali disituasi yang aneh, memeluknya dengan cara yang aneh, menangis padanya dengan cara yang aneh. Ah, tidak! Bukan seolah mereka sangatlah dekat, tetapi karena mereka merasa dekat. Sangat dekat! Entah sejak kapan...

Dalam diam, Gaara balas pelukan Tenten tak kalah erat. Sejak kapan ia merasa begitu dekat? Sejak kapan ia merasa begitu nyaman?

Tanpa kata, mereka bicara. Lewat wajah yang tenggelam dalam pelukan, lewat _Turqouise_ yang melembut, lewat tangis yang bercampur tawa. Tanpa kata, mereka menyampaikan kalimat yang sama.

 _'Terima kasih! Kaulah yang berharga'_

Kenapa kata-kata yang penting sering kali tak mampu di ucap? Karena terkadang, kata-kata pun tak cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa pentingnya ia.

~o0o~

Di bawah kerlip bintang, di tepi danau dengan lentera merah muda. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku yang sama. Menatap langit yang sama. Dengan tangan terpaut serta senyum kecil yang tak lekang menghias wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" sebuah tanya keluar dari bibir sang gadis.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya untuk seseorang yang bahkan tak kau kenal?" Tenten kembali bertanya, dengan kalimat yang lebih jelas.

"Tidak ada alasan rumit, hanya saja...," Gaara menatapnya dalam, tepat di kedua mata bening yang begitu indah tampa air mata itu. Dengan senyum kecil yang khas ia berucap, "Aku penasaran dengan hasil lukisanmu, itu saja!"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya. Karenanya, Aku akan menunggumu sampai lulus." Katanya, menatap gumintang yang berkerlip di angkasa. Sejak kapan, ia bisa bicara sebanyak ini? Aneh memang, tapi begitulah ia sekarang, saat gadis itu masih menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di pundaknya. "Oh, dan pastikan! Akulah orang pertama yang akan kau lukis setelah pulang nanti!" ucapnya lagi.

Seberkas merah mulai terlukis di pipinya. "Kau tahu, kalau kau terlalu baik padaku, bisa-bisa aku jatuh cinta padamu!"

"Apa itu buruk?!"

Genggaman tangan mereka mengerat. Pemuda itu tak tahu, kenapa ia harus berbuat sejauh ini. yang ia tahu hanyalah, rasa aneh yang selalu muncul setiap kali wajah gadis ini berkelebat di benaknya, bukanlah hal yang membosankan. Ia menyukainya, itu saja!

Sedang bagi sang Tuan Putri yang baru bebas dari menara sihir ini, tidak masalah. Karena, tempat ini beserta isinya, sangatlah berharga baginya. Debaran jantung yang tak wajar ini, amat dinikmatinya. Tempat ternyaman untuk berdiam, bersama seorang pemuda dengan pemilik bahu ternyaman untuk bersandar.

Tidak masalah, untuk hidup bersamanya. Karena sejak pertama kali ia menemukannya di tempat ini, duduk bersandar di bawah pohon Sakura dengan bunga berguguran, Tenten tahu... bahwa itu adalah lukisan terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

Tidak masalah, kerana hatinya berkata... iya!

Tidak masalah, karena ia... menyukainya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **Fic kedua untu Event 1STCHEERFORTENTEN. Maaf kalo ngebut #season dua XD**

 **Apalah daya saya yang tetiba ada mood gentayangan pas penutupan Event ini** **Mana Absurd gini jadinya (TT_TT) gomen-gomen!**

 **/BOW/ Cuma ingin ngeramein EVENT Tenten tertjintaahhh.**

 **Belom sempat ngedit, jadi apabila ada hal yang sekiranya perlu saya perbaiki, mohon koreksinya minna!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Jadi, kau sedang mencari seorang gadis, Gaara? Hahaha, sungguh! Ini tidak seperti dirimu!" seorang pemuda tertawa lepas._

 _"Diamlah, Naruto!" dan seorang lagi tampak tak senang._

 _"Maaf-maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, kau jatuh cinta pada gadis yang tidak kau kenal?! Hahaha, ternyata hal semacam ini benar-benar ada!" pemuda bernama Naruto itu kembali tertawa._

 _"Daripada menertawakanku, kau sendiri bagaimana? Bukankah kau bilang ada pertemuan dengan keluarga Kou tiga hari lagi?!"_

 _"Yah, Lee baru saja mengirimiku fotonya" jarinya menari diatas layar Handphone-nya. Kemudian menunjukkan isi layar itu pada sahabatnya, "Lihatlah!"_

 _Pemuda berambut merah menolehkan matanya. Dan..._

 _Brak!_

 _Ia berdiri Seketika, membuat kursi yang ia duduki jatuh berguling di lantai. Matanya membesar, penuh keterkejutan._

 _"Gaara?"_

 _"DIA..."_


End file.
